Vampire Diaries Advent Calendar
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: So basically this is just a collection of one-shots about Vampire Diaries, more or less Christmas based, more informations inside
1. Foreword

**So, I decided to do this because I wanted to write some short (mostly) christmas based One-Shots, drabbles, dialogues and what-ever-I-should call it, also maybe some poems about Vampire Diaries... there will be various pairings, including:**

**Kalijah (my favourite pairing of all)  
Klaroline  
Kennet  
at least one Fage (Finn/Sage for those who don't know)  
Stebekah  
Delena  
Stelena  
and maybe (not very likely but maybe) a Klayley (if I don't get to annoyed by... well... everything)**

**Please note that there will under ****_NO CIRCUMSTANCES_**** be ****_ANY_**** Haylijah one-shots because I ****_loathe_**** this pairing, really...**

**Because I do not really want to write this every chapter, here is a general disclaimer for the whole story:  
_I own nothing. I'm not making money of it. This is just for enjoyment and having anything to do while waiting for christmas._**

**Chapters will be up at about 17:00 to 18:00 every day apart from Tuesdays, then not before 19:00 because I have school until 17:00 so I'm at home at about 18:00... And now enjoy yourselves!**

_**Medusa**_


	2. 1st Dec

**The first OS! This means there are only 24 days left until christmas (and still 22 days until christmas break starts for me) Enjoy yourselves with this short Klaroline one-shot!**

* * *

**You are my Heart**

I watched the streets passing me by, then the cities, the states, until I was far enough away from Mystic Falls to think again. Tyler was back. He had dumped me, he had left for revenge, he had put me back to be second. I wasn't the first, the most important, thing to him. Tears started filling my eyes. I stopped my car at the side of the road and started crying. To no one I was the number one. Not for Tyler, he chose revenge. Not for Matt, he tried to get over Elena. Not for Damon, okay, no one mattered to Damon apart from Elena and maybe his brother. Not for Bonnie, her best friend always was Elena. Not for Elena, to her Bonnie, Stefan and Damon would always come first. All alone I cried until the sun set. Then the last beam of sunlight touched my bracelet. The diamonds sparkled and this sparklings pulled me out of my depression. There was one to whom I was the number one, the most important thing. He had healed me when I refused even liking him the least. He complimented me, he told me he would wait, intending to be my last one. He let Tyler come back, only because I still had feelings for him and he stepped back for me to find my own way, my own happiness. He let me be myself with all of me, even with my darkest parts. He gave me space to grow, to develop myself, which in Mystic Falls most people wouldn't understand. And just in this very moment I realised: My heart wasn't shattered. Tyler didn't shatter my heart and now I knew why: He couldn't reach my heart. It was not with him and not with me either. It was in a place so safe no one would ever hurt it and so hidden no one would ever find it. My heart was with Klaus.  
I restarted the engine of my car and turned it around. Driving over empty highways I made my way towards the city in Louisiana where the Original Hybrid lived currently. Finally I entered the city driving to the French Quarter not knowing where exactly Klaus lived so I decided to go into a bar and ask for him. "What can I get you sweetie?" The barkeeper asked me when I sat down. I thought for a moment. I had no taste for beer right now, for hard liquor it was to early in the morning, but I definitely needed something alcoholic. "A Mimosa and everything you can tell me about Klaus Mikaelsons current domicile, please" "One moment sweetie" The barkeeper said as he left. Half a minute later he came back with the requested Mimosa and also with a note of the exact address of Klaus Mikaelsons current domicile. "Thanks" I said after finishing my Mimosa and paying. I exited the bar and drove to the address. It was a nice mansion and I really liked it. Klaus clearly had style... not that I didn't know it before. Hesitantly I ringed the door bell. What if he had changed his mind? What if he didn't want me to be here? What if... "Caroline!" Klaus said happily surprised. "What brings you here love?" The hybrid asked me. I took in a deep breath before answering. "I'm ready." A smile spread across Klaus face. He opened his arms and I didn't hesitate to accept and welcome his embrace. Instantly I felt warm, whole, safe and sound. It felt like coming home. "You are my heart" I thought, finally knowing where I belonged.

* * *

**This was it, the first Christmas one-shot... even though it had nothing to do with Christmas at all but hey, it's the first of December so I guess it's okay...**

**Have yourselves a nice Christmas Season  
****_Medusa_**


	3. 2nd Dec

**Hey, it's second of December, one day less to wait for Christmas!  
Also, this is the first (and maybe only) Fage OS and it actually has something to do with Christmas! enjoy yourself!**

* * *

**My One True Love**

"I'm home!" Finn Mikaelson called out when he entered the small town house he lived in with his wife. Said woman popped her head out of the kitchen and stated: "Your perfectly in time to try the first cookies. they just got finished and are still warm." The eldest Original smiled as the red haired whirlwind he married three years ago approached him, a plate of cookies in her hand. Actually they were married longer than only those three years since his dagger had been removed. Defined as in the old times they were wedded since the night he turned her over 900 years ago. Finn grapped a cokkie and tried it. Hell, Sage could bake good! He stole another cookie from the plate and the ginger haired woman slapped him on the fingers playfully. "Stop it! Rebecca will _kill_ you if you eat all the cookies!" "She wouldn't kill me. But she would go crazy if she didn't until now. As I know her, she's terrorizing Stefan right now, because everything has to be perfect" Finn said. A smile illuminated Sage's beautiful face as she wrapped foil around the plate before letting her husband help her into her coat. "Let's go, before we're to late." She told Finn after kissing him quickly.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's more of a drabble than an actual OS but I felt it was good at this length. Any more would be to much... CU tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	4. 3rd Dec

**So here I am once again, it's the 3rd December, which means only 21 days are left until christmas. This one is a Kalijah-OS based on some ideas I had for another Kalijah story (which I never wrote) and inspired by the last scene of Pirates of the Caribbean 3**

* * *

**Pirates**

All alone a girl wanders the abandoned paths along the cliffs. What is her story? Her past?  
She is waiting for someone. Her lover. He sails the sea, his ship has black sails as the night. When will he come back? Tomorrow? In ten years? A hundred? Never?  
Her lover is a rich man, noble and moral. And yet whole England wants him. Wants him dead or alive.  
Who is this girl on the abandoned cliff? And who the man that sails the sea? Who is the child approaching her? The fruit of their love? A crown of flowers is resting on chocolate hair. Is she a princess or a queen? She was once – a long, long time ago – a princess of a land so far away. Banished she is now, disowned and left alone.  
No scar's on his skin though for long he sails and fights and wins. No sign of age disgraces his face though long he is on earth. Is he mortal, is he not? He was once – a long, long time ago – a mortal in a land so far away. A magic spell, a drop of blood turned him into a child of night.  
She is a Lady now again. Forgotten is her shame. He brought back her happiness and he's all that will remain.  
He is a Lord of different lands, his lands are isles unknown. She brought back his sanity and she's all that will remain.  
He got captured once again. But he'll be free so soon. Sailing the lonely, lonely sea, finally sailing home.  
The child is gone, a woman now and happy with a man. Her mother's shame and pride.  
And she wanders the abandoned paths along the cliffs. And that's her story. That's her past.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed yourselves and I will see you tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	5. 4th Dec

**So this one is really really short, but that's the point. It's the developement of Stelena during the first season in sentences of 2 words. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Love Story**

He thinks.  
She grieves.  
He comes.  
She stays.  
He falls.  
She flies.  
He kisses.  
She flees.  
He apologizes.  
She cries.  
He turns.  
She kisses.  
He breaks.  
She holds.  
He yields.  
She heals.  
He loves.  
She returns.

* * *

**That was it for today, I hope you liked it. Until tomorrow then!**

_**Medusa**_


	6. 5th Dec

**So this is kind of a Fix-it-OS I thought about when my sister told me of Kathrine being dead-dead finally. I felt like sitting in a corner crying and screaming something like "Give me my Kalijah back" so I decided to write about her being revived. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Broken**

When it all happened he was at Davina's. And that was good.  
His phone rang. "I'm sorry Davina, excuse me for a moment" he asked and the witch nodded. He answered the call and Damon Salvatore spoke. "Hey, I just thought you should probably know that Kathrine's dead. Now finally after she transferred her soul into my girlfriend." Before he had the time to reply Damon ended the call. Elijah looked up and it was as if inside him was a hurricane. Dead. She was dead. Katerina. His Katerina. In that moment something inside of him shattered. Unable to hold his own weight he sank on his knees. "Elijah?" Davina called out worriedly. He didn't look up, made no move. Gently Davina touched his shoulder and was shocked when suddenly their surroundings changed. Her room was replaced by an old English castle and Elijah's suit by the clothes of an English nobleman of 1492. A girl with brown girls and warm eyes danced around the room, laughing freely, paying no attention to the fact she only wore a nightgown. Fast Davina understood she was seeing a memory. She took her hand away from Elijah and was immediately back in her room.  
Elijah blinked a few times and the young witch saw tears falling from his eyes. "Elijah" She asked softly. "What happened?" Slowly the Original stood up and walked towards the window. "I got informed of the death of a person very close to me." He said. "The girl from the memory" Davina guessed. Elijah nodded. "Yes. Her name was Katerina Petrova and I met her 500 years ago in England. She turned herself into a vampire to escape a blood ritual needed to break the hybrid curse my mother had set on my brother. He didn't even want to consider the possibility of sparing her life. For that I still have a grudge against him." "You loved her, didn't you?" Davina wanted to know. "With all of my heart. And even after five centuries of chasing and betraying I still do. And I will never forgive myself that once again I chose my brother over her." The Original explained. The witch started searching the pages of a grimoire desperately looking for something. "There it is" She finally murmured and handed Elijah a spell. "It was hidden between the other sides and I accidentally discovered it. Maybe this could help you. I've got everything here I would need, apart from three things." She explained, then listed the things she needed: "Vervain – Marcel won't let me have any – something belonging to her or in another way attached to her and a source of power, preferably some kind of blood, to bind it." "I will get you those. How much time do you need for preparing?" The Original asked. "Until full moon." "Then I will bring it all with me tomorrow evening."  
"My blood will be this "source of power to bind it." Elijah explained when Davina asked for the binding force. The witch took his arm and sliced it open with a ritual dagger. His blood fell into the fire and it lit up. Releasing the Originals arm Davina mumbled the last words of the spell. There were sparks and high flames for a moment and then the fire was dead. But in the ashes laid a girl with dark chocolate colored hair. Immediately Elijah was by her side holding her softly in his arms. "Elijah? What happened? Where am I?" Kathrine asked confused. "You were dead but Davina brought you back to life. You're in New Orleans." When Kathrine's brain had processed all of that information, she said: "Why did she bring me back? And how comes it I'm in the middle of transition?" Elijah looked at her astounded. "You're in…? The blood." He murmured before he answered her first question. "She did it because she saw how the message of your death affected me." Both of them turned to Davina. The young witch smiled at them. "I guess being revived by your blood turned her." "Thank you Davina." Elijah said.

* * *

**That's it for today, I hope you like it and we see us tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	7. 6th Dec

**This is a sweet little Kennet drabble. Also just 18 days left until it's christmas! Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Snow falls. The world gets silent. Nothing moves. It's dark and cold. But not to me. To me it's warm. And light. The candles burn. The bells ring. I open the door to the living room and step inside. Stupid Original. Why did he want to do this? I'm not a child. I don't celebrate Christmas anyway. But wait. It's not Christmas. It's Yul. There he is. Awaiting with the presents. Doesn't he know? I already got the greatest present. He is here. He is alive. He is with me. I see a candle he forgot to light up. I ignite it by simple will force. He smiles at me. I give him his present. It's not much. A simple projection of the past, banned on canvas. He kisses me softly. He loves it. There weren't photographs back in that time. It means a lot to him. I receive my present. It's incredible. On an ancient grimoire rets a baby bird. I kiss him and we sit there. Watching the candles and the baby bird. Enjoying Yul together.

* * *

**Have yourselves a merry christmas time and see you tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	8. 7th Dec

**Time for the first Stebekah! Enjoy yourselves with this little dialogue!**

* * *

**Preparations**

"Have you bought the gingerbread?"  
"Of course. It's already set in the living room."  
"The living room? No, no, no. It has to be in the red salon!"  
"Then I will rearrange it."  
"No, I will do that. You need to get the wood for the Chemins in the red and the tea salon."  
"All right. But calm down love. We've got plenty of time. They should come in three hours and Klaus will be late anyway."  
"Three hours only? And I haven't even started getting myself ready, the candles don't burn yet and I still have to finish the tale decoration! The dessert refuses to freeze and the music doesn't work. Also, as I know my beloved little brother, he will be here at least half an hour early, simply to annoy me."  
"Then finish the decoration and get yourself ready, I'll take care of the music, the wood and the candles. The dessert will freeze, the gingerbread will get rearranged and I'll get myself ready before Kol can arrive."  
"Thanks. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. See you tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	9. 8th Dec

**Today's 8th of December, it's only 16 days until christmas eve and this Kalijah drabble is even Christmas related, so lean back and enjoy this short one...**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

He watched her sleep. It wasn't proper. He knew it. But still he couldn't help himself. Besides, nothing was proper between them. "Stop standing there staring at me and come here" he heard her demand. A smile sneaked on his face. Of course she had known. He obeyed her order and slipped under her cover. Immediately she snuggled closer to him and he placed his arms around her. "I love you" she whispered before drifting back to sleep. "And I love you my Katerina" he murmured. Outside the castle snow was falling, in the stables the horses were sleeping and in the salon a lone christmas tree was shining. It was peace and happiness. At least for now...

* * *

**As I said, this is a really short one... Well see you tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	10. 9th Dec

**New day, one day closer to Christmas and a new chapter for you folks! Enjoy yourself with this Delena drabble...**

* * *

**Snowy Day**

Like a little child she played in the snow. It was her first snow as a vampire and ahe enjoyed every bit of it. Snowflakes restet twice their usual time on her skin. She didn't get cold and a snowball fight against damon (which ended in a snow-make-out-scene her brother really didn't want to see) was so much fun.  
"Wanna come in?" Damon asked from the doorway. Laughing Elena shook her head. Damon smiled. "So you don't want to try a hot chocolate vampire style?" Immeadiately his girlfriend was by his side. "Can I guess the difference?" She asked. "Depends." Damon replied playfully. "On what?" "Wether I made it or not. Now wait in the living room" Damon rushed to the kitchen.  
When Elena tasted the drink she concentrated, determined to discover all ingriedients different from ordinary hot chocolate. "So... Blood, obviously and... Whiykey?" She listed. Damon smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it and we'll see each other tomorow...  
****_Medusa_**


	11. 10th Dec

**A short slightly Klaroline-ish - okay really Klaroline-ish - family centric drabble about Christmas and also the last one of the AU where the Originals and their other halfs gather together at Rebekah's and Stefan's for Christmas (including the one's from 2nd and 7th) though there's nothing about Kalijah coming they are invited and of course they are perfectly in time (apart from other persons we know...) enjoy yourselves and have yourselves a nice christmas season!**

* * *

**Family Life**

"Klaus are you ready?" Caroline Forbes was angry. For the only-god-knows-how-maniest-time she called for the hybrid. The next second he was beside her, gently kissing her. The blonde vampire shoved him away, picking up Hope and her purse. "We are already late. Let's not make your sister wait longer. She's gonna rip off your head anyway." Caroline exited the house and got into the car. Klaus was already in the driver seat.  
When they entered the driveway of the townhouse Rebekah and Stefan lived in they were greeted by a laughing Stefan and a very angry Rebekah. First ones to exit the car were Caroline and Hope and the sight of her niece smoothed Rebekah's temper enough to make her spare Klaus life when the hybrid finally approached her.

* * *

**So another drabble up, another day gone, and hopefully we'll see each other again tomorrow  
_Medusa_  
**


	12. 11th Dec

**Another day another chapter and this is about Kalijah and very AU...**

* * *

**Love**

He: a prince from a long forgotten country  
She: a young bounty hunter being alone for too long  
He: making a journey around this land  
She: taking the opportunity to gaining her living at once  
He: fighting the best bounty hunter of the country  
She: fighting the first time one to meet her match  
He: surprising her by kissing her  
She: finally feeling home  
He: taking her with him  
She: being happy for the first time in forever  
He: coming home with a wife  
She: being a princess now  
He: found the love of his life  
She: found her dream and heart and soul and love

* * *

**Yeah, AU, Kalijah and really short but hey tomorrow's one again is short and afterwards they will get longer! Until tomorrow!  
****_Medusa_**


	13. 12th Dec

**Last of the really short ones and of course it's Kalijah again and this time more like 4th December Stelena a description than an actual story... Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Words &amp; Actions**

He said _I love you  
_yet he left  
She said _I need you  
_yet she ran  
He said _He will want to know_  
yet he did never intend to tell him  
She said _Don't leave me_  
_yet she walked away_  
_He said I don't believe in love_  
yet he fell in love with her  
She said_ then why would we want to live_  
yet she denied her feelings  
They know_ their love was bad  
_yet they never stopped

* * *

**That's it for now, until tomorrow!  
****_Medusa_**


	14. 13th Dec

**First longer OS since... way too long and it's a songfic to Sunrise Ave's "Choose to be me" and it's got two pairings, Kalijah (of course) and Klaroline. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Chose to be me**

_C_

I had to get out. I had to get the hell out of this town. I was raised here, the way they wanted me to be. I was filled with words that weren't my own, dreams that never fitted my personality and wishes that never accorded with my heart. It felt like a prison. they wanted me to be the small-town girl - and future trophy wife - but I couldn't be that. And now that I was a vampire my life seemed even more like a farce. Only that now I had the power to break free. I would go my own way now. And that started with admitting what I felt for Niklaus Mikaelson. I started the engine of my car and drove south. My radio played a song by Sunrise Avenue. I sang along freely:  
_"Choose to be me, to be free, to be my way"_

_K_

I had to do something. I had to bloody do something. I sat around in this castle for month and the only thing I did was bringing it back to the state from 1492. And redoing my style. Gone were the skinny jeans and low-necklined tops, gone the high heels and the leather jackets. Instead I wore simple yet beautiful dresses from the 1490's. I got up and went to the study. Sitting at the ancient desk I started writing. I wrote the story of my life just to make sure I knew it to the very last time and didn't miss something. And for him to know, for he wouldn't talk to me. I sang a song by Sunrise Avenue while doing so, realizing I had to change the circumstances - had to be me - to get different results.  
_"Choose to be me, to be free, to be my way"_

_Neutral_

When Caroline entered the drive way, Katherine's package was delivered. While the blonde baby vampire and Klaus had their talk, Elijah locked himself up in his study. Soon afterwards he drove away. During that Caroline and Klaus got annoyed by a certain werewolf, before retreating to Klaus' privat rooms. When Elijah arrived at the airport he was surprised. The girl that awaited him wasn't like Katherine. She was much like the girl he fell in love with in England 1492. "What changed?" he asked her, not knowing his brother asked Caroline the exact same question that very moment. The answer the two girls gave before being kissed by their one true loves were one and the same:  
_"I choose to be me, to be free, to be my way"_

* * *

**That's it for now, we'll see each other again tomorrow, I hoped you like it!  
****_Medusa_**


	15. 14th Dec

**Another Sunrise Ave songfic (Kiss Goodbye) this time Kalijah only. This song always makes me think of Kalijah also, most of the OS were written during late October when I couldn't listen to Christmas songs without seeming weird to every one - including myself - but listened to Sunrise Ave instead... Enjoy yourselves folks!**

* * *

**Time to kiss goodbye**

I woke up to the beautiful golden sunlight. Smiling sadly I got up and started to get ready for the day. It was the last day I was here. 'This is the final morning' I thought. We had taken too many happily ever afters from others to have just some more time. This was the end. We had faced truth and came to a conclusion. I packed my bag and thought about all the happy times we had have.

When I woke up she was still asleep. Sadly I remembered that this was the last time I'd see her like this. I loved her but sometimes love was not enough. Better end it in good than in bad. I left to do the last preparations. I would have someone keep this place nice and clean should there ever be a new developement for us. When I talked to the woman that would take this task I thought off all the happy times my love and I had have.

I took my bag and stepped around the bed finally noticing the note on the pillow. Sittinf on the bed I read it. Of course it was from him. I smiled, standing up and leaning against the wall, looking at the old drawing of us he had made in 1492. Of course his brother was the family's artist, just as his sister was the musician, his older brother had been the politician and the youngest the plotter and he himself was the writer, but all Mikaelsons had huge talent for all five arts - art, music, politic, strategy and writing - though everyone had an outstanding one, and so the drawing was increadible. I had it always with me.  
"You kept it?" He asked me. "Of course" I answered. "It reminds me of times of happiness and joy, of living in the days and innocence. Of all the love and live we had." I approached him and ever so gently brushed my lips over his. The resulting kiss was a special one. It was as soft as an angel's feather, as gentle as newly fallen snow and as innocent as an opening blossom. It was a "Kiss goodbye". The next moment Katherine Pierce left the room and the house looking back at Elijah Mikaelson smiling, knowing they would see each other again.

_"It's all been done, we failed long time ago and we know why  
It's all gone now and there's no need to cry  
It's time to Kiss Goodbye"_

* * *

**So hope you liked it, see you tomorrow and hey, christmas gets closer any day!  
****_Medusa_**


	16. 15th Dec

**Another songfic this time to a song I wrote myself, of course it's Kalijah though a rather sad one. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Chasing Butterflies**

Laughing the girl ran through the field. "Come on Elijah" she shouted at the man following her. Smiling the Original followed her slowly, enjoying the way she laughed and how the golden sun light was reflected from her darkchocolate colored curls. He loved this girl, oh he loved her so much. When she saw some butterflies she ran after them laughing joyfully.

_And I was chasing butterflies_

The candle light danced in her eyes when she sat there and wondered how long this would go, when Elijah approached her and asked for a dance. Smiling the girl accepted and soon they were dancing through the hall feeling as if they were the only people in the castle.

_I used to dance all through the night_

"What are you thinking of?", he asked her. She smiled. "Nothing and everything. Future maybe. Or past. I don't know. You and me. That's what I always think about." Elijah smiled and pulled her closer. His angel really had a talent for daydreaming. The Original gently kissed her temple while she drifted into sleep.

Desperately she tore it apart. As if she could make the memories go with that. They would never go. It was impossible. She wiped the tears away. She was no one to grieve over a man especially when she caused the problem herself someway.

_And now I'm crying all alone_

Slowly she retreated from the tomb's entrence. Elijah was gone, her sole company, as lame as that boy may be, was freed and she would get so bored. But the most important point was: The man who always said she shouldn't be locked up somewhere compelled her to stay, impisoned her in this old tomb. This was a prison and only his word could set her free.

_And I am fighting all alone_

"I knew I would find you here" he told her. Spinning around she looked at him. "That's why I'm here." She paused. "The flowers are gone." He watched her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "And so are the butterflies." Another pause. "You gotta let me go. I don't think you should waste more time on me. You already did too much. I'm sorry." She turned around and walked away. "Spring is gone Elijah. Butterflies don't fly no more" she told him. "We are awake now." Then she stopped, turned towards him and added: "And all we had were only dreams and chasing butterflies" Then she was gone. Elijah stared after her, her last words still echoing in his head.  
"And all we had were only dreams and chasing butterflies" he mumbled.

_But spring is gone  
and all is done_  
_cold came to the shore_  
_and butterflies don't fly no more_

_And all the love and life we had_  
_were only dreams and chasing butterflies_

_And all the love and live we had_  
_were only dreams and chasing butterflies_

* * *

**That's it for today... I know this is rather sad and sometimes quite cheesy but I hope you liked it nontheless and we'll see eachother tomorrow again!  
_Medusa_  
**


	17. 16th Dec

**Only 8 days until Christmas Eve left and this one is very AU and not romantical in any kind but od sisterly love and more like a spell or prayer. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Sisters**

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

They followed when I had to leave  
They stayed with me

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

We were with the brothers  
We were true to our hearts

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

They helped me flee  
They saved my life

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

We swore to stay together  
We swore to trust our hearts

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

They stayed behind when I left  
They vanished, did they die?

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

We were seperated  
We were afraid

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

They are gone now  
They are surely dead

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

Now I'm all alone  
And I am lost

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

I can feel them both alive  
I do feel their sparks

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

The trinity is back again  
The C, the b, the K

_We were sisters_  
_We were one_

Katerina the fiery  
Karolina the brave  
Bonita the gentle

_We are sisters_  
_We are one_

* * *

**That's it for now until tomorrow when it's only 7 days left!  
****_Medusa_**


	18. 17th Dec

**Only a week left until Christmas Eve! So again a songfiy this time loosely based on some lines of "New Grounds (Isle of hope, Isle of tears)" as it is in the version by Celtic Woman... Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**New Grounds**

The ship departed and she didn't look back. She didn't look back and she didn't want to. She didn't want to see those eyes in the shadows, she didn't want to regret. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she turned away. She left England and she wouldn't come back. She was 19 years old, she was all alone and she was waek. A baby vampire as Klaus had said with an evil grin. She would start a new life in America. On that island it would all start...

_Isle of Hope, isle of tears  
Isle of Freedom, isle of fears_  
_but it's not the isle you left behind_  
_That isle of hunger, isle of pain_  
_Isle you'll never see again_  
_But the isle of home_  
_Is always on your mind_

Leaving England was harder than she thought. It truly was her home, even more than Bulgaria. And that truly was just because of him.

_In a little bag she carried_  
_All her past and history_  
_Her dreams for the future_  
_In the land of liberty_  
_And courage is the passport_  
_When your old world dissapears_  
_'Cause there's no future in the past_

She wanted to leave it all behind. Only light package, courage and the knownledge past never hold future were to come with her across the ocean. Memories and emotions were to stay behind, stay in England with her old self and with the man who held her heart and forever woud hold it.

_Isle of Hope, isle of tears  
Isle of Freedom, isle of fears_  
_but it's not the isle you left behind_  
_That isle of hunger, isle of pain_  
_Isle you'll never see again_  
_But the isle of home_  
_Is always on your mind_

She stepped towards the prow and leaned against the railing. She was greeting and awaiting her new life but her old still lingered inside her and a love strong as a raging fire made her go to the stern, standing at the railing looking in the direction she came from, where, across the ocean, England was, where he was.

_Isle of Hope, isle of tears  
Isle of Freedom, isle of fears_  
_but it's not the isle you left behind_  
_That isle of hunger, isle of pain_  
_Isle you'll never see again_  
_But the isle of home_  
_Is always on your mind_

Slowly she walked off the ship. She left her old live and her old name behind and started totally knew. She should from now on be known as Katherine Pierce. The girl she once ws she left with her heart. With Elijah. There atleast it would be safe. "Farewell my love" she whispered in the cold night air. Then Katerina Petrova was gone.

* * *

**Again a sad one but I listened to that song and it was just so fitting that I felt the urge to write this. I hope you liked it. See you tomorrow!  
****_Medusa_**


	19. 18th Dec (better late than never)

_**I am SO SO sorry but my computer didn't work yesterday so I couldn't upload the chapter! but here it is!**_

**Only 6 days left and again a songfic to a Sunrise Ave song this time it's "Welcome to my live" but I won't write the lyrics down here (apart from once were she is singing because I changed the last line) because that would take to much time and distract from the story but just listen to the song once and you'll see where which part of it belongs. Now enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Welcome to my live**

When he opened his eyes he saw an angel. She was so beautiful and had something so pure about her but also power. She didn't ask who he was, she didn't say anything for a long time.

He was different. He was not really him. He looked at her with admiration but also as if she was something more... something pure, something to be worshipped.

She took care of him until his wounds had healed and he had fully recovered. Between working in her small tailoring shop and nourishing him she sometimes found the time to play on her piano, though not very often. They lived together for almost six month and it were probably the most happy half year she ever had.

During this time she was confused from time to time. She was as lost as before but felt alive. It was like living in a dream. But she weren't and while they lived this live she not only understood that he had lost his memory almost completely but also how their live could have been if it were for different circumstances.

Of course it ended. It ended after six moths of happiness and after he slowly regained his memory. someone found him and brought him back to his family.

It was all different. Even though his memory had returned something felt wrong. the live he had lived with his family before this was... indecent. It had been all about women, alcohol, blood and power. Mere 100 years ago at times like these, in one of many decadent phases, he would have spent time with her - including memory-lock-away for her own safety afterwards - but after coming to think the girl he once loved was gone he hadn't cared. So he had thrown away the noble attitude. Now he felt lonely. He was with his family but without his heart.

Slowly she approached the piano.- It was so beautiful it astouned her every time she looked at it. She started playing and soon the tears flew. She missed him, she missed him so badly. He had broken up the shell and left her vulnerable.

_Welcome to my life_  
_You see it is not easy_  
_But I'm doing alright_  
_Welcome to my dream_  
_It's the only one who needs me_  
_Why couldn't you stay by my side?_

She softly sang when suddenly someone said: "Because I was a fool." She turned around and there he stood. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. All she could do was nodding. Slowly he walked towards her as she stood up. Gently he kissed her before muttering: "I love you my sweet Katerina" She snuggled closer in his embrace as she whispered "and I love you Elijah"

* * *

**So tomorrow there are only 5 days left and also tomorrow finally is the last day before Christmas break starts for me! See you all tomorrow and enjoy the last days before Christmas!  
****_Medusa_**


	20. 19th Dec

**Hey again, another Kalijah! But I have to clear some things before we start:**

**As you may or may not notice I took some artistic license on history for I changed the time of the Hundred Years War about a hundred years so Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc) was actually alive when Katherine lived (her real dates of living were about 1412 to May 1431 when she was executed by burning on a stake for several issues mostly wearing a man's clothes and claiming god had spoken to her whereas here she officialy died in 1531 instead) You will understand why I did so soon.**

**Now enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**La Fille en Feu**

1531 had been difficult. She had almost died. And even though he had been able to save her live, he had lost her again. His sweet angel. Now 333 years later he had lost her forever. She was gone. His angel, his savior, was dead. He had felt his whole world shatter when he came to this town. hi hometown such a lonf time ago, only to learn his greatest and most important reason to live was dead. He had only really loved once and that wouldn't change. He had made his decision. A last time he revived those memories, that 333 years old day.

"I have nothing more to tell you. You will regret this soon. As soon as your Lords' brother learns of this you can only hope for a fast and painless death." she said exhausted when he entered the cell, not turning around. "thank you for the faith you have in me my dear" He told her gently. She turned around as fast as er tortured body allowed. "Elijah", she whispered. The bruises on her body, the cuts, the traces of broken bones, the burning marks, made his stomach twitch. His brothers would pay for this. "Niklaus and Kol will regret this" the Original muttered. the beauty looked at his face, her eyes filled with tears and fear. Elijah approached her, got down on his knees and softly touched her cheek. "I will get you outta here" He promised his beloved. "Nothing will happen to you" Elijah ambraced the girl he loved for so many years. But she shoved him away. "No" she muttered weakly. "What is it?" Elijah wanted to know. "Nothing" the girl with the dark chocolate colored curls pretended. A moment later she admitted: "It's just... I'm so _hungry_ Elijah" He understood. Of course he did. Silently he opened the colar of his shirt and revealed his neck. Keeping his eyes open the Original embraced her again. "Drink" he whipered into her ear and the girl, the vampire bit into the soft flesh of his neck. Once she finished drinking his blood, elijah pulled out a necklace and a bracelet. First he secured the simple leather ribbon around her wrist. A single silver medal hang from it. As the vampire girl had a closer look at it the Original explained: "It was made in France. You really impressed them. Medals with the "Fille en feu" picture you can now find everywhere around Orléans. The other side was chosen by me though. It shall remind you of who you really are. Especially where you will be going. This medal is your way to life. Show it Captain Williams, he will take you to another land, far far away, where you can start a new life. If you need help, ask for Sage Mikaelson. She was my elder brother's wife. She hates Klaus. Show her the medal and tell her your story and she will help you. I will follow you, I will come to you, I promise." The girl looked at the medal. "Katerina Petrova" It said in the middle, around it the sentence: "Never forget who you are my love". Now Elijah secured the necklace around her neck. It was a beautiful cameo locket. "It's a sun protector. I saw Klaus destroy your old one. It will also make you intrackable for witches." Te Original told her. After softly kissing her Elijah said: "Come on, we have an execution to prevent _Jeanne d'Arc_"

That day he had saved her. Oficially Jeanne d'Arc died in May 1531. That she actually survived was kept as secret as her true identity. But Klaus was furious and kept him busy so he couldn't follow her. And so he lost her. And now she was dead. That night she had given him a purpose to live instead of mere surviving. Now she was gone and there was nothing that kept him here. But he would take revenge on his brother before. Elijah was about to leave the ruins of the burned down church when he heard an unbelieving whisper: "'Lijah?" He turned around and there she was. Her figure outlined by the silvery-golden moonlight, looking more like an angel than ever. She rushed to him and embraced him. "I thought after New Orleans... I thought you were dead" she whispered. Elijah loosened her grip around his neck and kissed her gently.

* * *

**That's it for today, only 5 days left! See you tomorrow!  
_Medusa_**


	21. 20th Dec

**Only four days left! Another songfic, this time a sad one to "Fairytale gone bad" by Sunrise Ave... Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**Fairytale gone Bad**

Katherine remembered the fighting, the shouting and screaming. She remembered all her faults and all the wrong she did and said. Tears started to fill her eyes. She remembered what she had told him out of anger, fear and desperation. It had hurt him, it had driven him away. She could only blame herself.

Caroline couldn't believe it. He had cheated on her. With _her_ of all people! She had screamed when she found out. She had screamed, shouted, kicked and destroyed probably more vases than Cleopatra in all Asterix-Comics. She had told him to leave, to neither come nor look back, to find another one to fool. It couldn't be fixed. She knew she had lost him. She knew it was over now. She had lost what was the most important to her because of that _slut_.

Katherine got up and paced through the room, searching for a ventil for her anger. She cried and screamed and cursed, wished he would come back and would forgive her her mistakes.

Caroline cried. She couldn't help herself. She could only cry. Cry and cry her eyes out. What should she do, where should she go without him? She wished he would come back so she could forgive him and they could try to work things out.

Katherine broke. It was too much. She didn't know who she was anymore. With him she knew. With him she was Katerina, _his Katerina_, only a little less fragile and a little more matured. Without him she was lost since he had broken up the Katherine facade. He was everything. Now of her was nothing left.

* * *

**As I said this is very sad but that's because only if it's broken down it can be rebuilt into something stronger and more beautiful as I intended to do in the following paragraphs but because of my inability to write those thes're missing here. See you tomorrow!  
_Medusa_**


	22. 21st Dec

**So... only 3 days left... Enjoy yourselves and please be kind with me when itcomes to the magical-miracle-baby-plots, I don't even know myself why the hell I have tons of ideas for those... But hey, it's Christmas related!**

* * *

**Perfect Christmas**

Only Moments after Katherineretreated to her bedroom Finley heard the doorbell. Wondering who this might be, because his Aunts and Uncles weren't expected before their annual Christmas Dinner the next day, the young warlock made his way to the door. Recognizing the man standing at the doorstep was no hard work. Katherine had told him so many stories, showed him so many pictures - paintings, drawings, sketchings, photos - of him that Finley was unable to **not** recognize his father.  
"Is Katherine Pierce here?" Elijah Mikaelson asked the young man. "She is." He replied. "You may want to come in and wait for her in the living room. Consider you invited in." the young warlocked offered and led him to a tastefully furnitured salon-like living room with a chemin and a small but lovingly decorated christmas tree. "she should be here within half an hour, when you rang the doorbell she had just retreated. I'm Finley, by the way" The young man told the Original, who gave him a questioning look in return. "Every Christmas she retreats to her bedroom for half an hour before we dine and open the presents. I used to think of it as annoying for I inherited my mother's impatience but now I don't care anymore. I never know something else anyway. When I was too young to be left alone Aunt Caroline would watch me. Then she and Uncle Nik finally became a couple and I was old enough to be left alone for half an hour. Now they visit only for our annual Christmas Dinner on 25th."  
Half an hour passed fast and Katherine entered the living room, humming the tune of "Deck the Halls". When the brunette woman saw Elijah she stopped. "Ley, what is he doing here?" She asked the warlock, brushing a streak of chocolate colored hair out of her face nervously. "He came to see you Mum, I invited him in to wait for you." Hearing that boy call Katherine "Mum" made Elijah looking confused. With a sigh Katherine let herself fall on the sofa when Elijah asked: "Would you please explain this to me Katerina?" Then she started: "When I turned myself 500 years ago, I was pregnant. When the cure returned me to a human state, I still was. 8 and a half months later my miracle baby was born. It was a miracle he survived 500 years within me, though I shouldn't be surprised considering his mere existence is an equally great miracle as his father is supposed to be unable to procreate. Elijah, let me introduce you to Finley Petrov, my miracle baby. Finley, this is Elijah Mikaelson, your father." She paused and Elijah's eyes widened. "This is..." "...impossible? My thoughts too. Obviously I was wrong. As my miracle know-it-all warlock baby explained to me, in every night a blood moon illuminates the sky, Originals are able to procreate. Seems he's right as I never slept with anyone else as a human since Nadia was born." She stopped. Elijah pulled her in an embrace and kissd her gently.

* * *

**I know, I know. Cheeesy... But hey, why not? It _is_ Christmas soon... Until tomorrow**  
_**Medusa**_


	23. 22nd Dec

**Only two days left folks! Hope you'll enjoy this little Klaroline OS!**

* * *

**Deck the Halls**

_Deck the Halls with boughs of holly  
Falalalala lalala_

I sang while dancing through the mansion hanging the decorations up, including lots of holly and a few mistletoes.

_Tis' the season to be jolly  
Falalalala lalalala_

When I was satisfied, I went upstairs. While decorating laughingly I greeted Kathy and Bekah when they passed by, Bekah busily organizing the Christmas Party and Kathy on her way to preparing the Christmas Dinner. Slowly I approached the last room, which I had barely sat food in since the first of December. He wouldn't let me, which only increased my curiosity about what he would give me as a Christmas present.

_Don we now our gay apparel  
Falala Falala Lalala_

I entered the room cautiously, aware of his scent lingering here so strong and fresh. He was still here. "didn't I tell you to not enter this room until Christmas is over?" He asked amused.

_Stroll the ancient Yuletide carol  
Falalalala Lalalala_

"But this room can't be the only one without decorations... At least a mistletoe" I pleaded laughing. "If it means I get to kiss you, you may." His response was. I kissed him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Caroline" I heard Niklaus whisper.

* * *

**Soo... I know, rather short... ****_but _****only two days left to wait so see you tomorrow!**

_**Medusa**_


	24. 23rd Dec

**Only one day left! enjoy yourselves with this little Kalijah OS (even though it's one with a magical-miracle-baby-plot - again...)**

* * *

**Yule night miracle**

He never believed in the christian god, as he was raised in the old believings. His gods were Odin and Thor and Loki and Balder and Tyr, his goddesses Freya and Skadi and Frigg and Sigyn. And now he was praying. For the first time in what seemed like forever. But he was. He was praying to Frigg, the goddess of motherhood, to help her. He was praying that their miracle wouldn't cost her life. he prayed and he hoped and he listened to her heart beat fearing it could stop. Then he heard it. The most incredible sound he heard in half his existence. Immediately he was on his feet and the very moment the door opened he was by her side. She laid there, exhausted and last signs of her former pain still on her face, the new-born child safe in her arms. Gently he kissed her before looked amazed at the child, his child. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" His beloved asked him. "She has your eyes, your beautiful, deep eyes." He smiled at her. "And I bet she'll have your temper" He replied. "Did you decide a name already?" He asked her. "In fact I thought we should decide together, though I have a favourite. What do you think of naming her _Aleu_?" He smiled. "I think a name meaning_ wolf_ will be a good name for her." He kissed her again. "I love you Elijah" she whispered while drifting into sleep. "and I love you my Katerina" The pure light of the moon illuminated his love's and his daughter's sleeping figures and silently he thanked Frigg. Today he had the greatest Yule he could ever dream of.

* * *

**I know it's short and more like Yule than Christmas but I figured it would make more sense for the Originals to believe in the nordic gods because the vikings became Christians between the 8th and the 12th century and the first archbishops were established in the 12th century... Well tomorrow is the 24th! See you then!**

**By the way: _Aleu_ means _wolf_**


	25. 24th Dec

**Sooo, today's the day! The last chapter of my ****_Vampire Diaries Advent Calendar_**** is up.**

* * *

_**If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?**_

**Katerina Petrova, in a flashback to Elijah, season 2, episode 19 (_Klaus_)**

* * *

**A Christmas Carol**

With a headache like an elephant just walked over her forehead, Kathrine Pierce woke up in the middle of Christmas night. "Hello Katherine" an all to well known voice said. The very moment the vampire heard that voice she sat up straight in her bed. There, half a meter over the ground hovered the semi-transparent figure of Pearl, frozen chains around her chest. Katherine let herself fall back into the pillows, one arm resting over her eyes. "Oh no. I'm clearly not in the mood for _A Christmas Carol_, the least with me as lead!" The 500 years old brunette stated. Pearl laughed. "You don'T have much of a choice. Don't let your heart get to cold, don't forbid yourself happiness. It will only get you killed in the end. I was too cold and hesitant for too long and see what it brought me. I'm chained with the exact frozen chains I laid around my heart for far too long. Don't make my mistakes ll over again. Be smarter, my dear friend." With those words the ghost vanished. Kathrine turned around, desperate to get some sleep.

* * *

When she was awakened again, a little girl sat on the edge of her bed. "Great! I didn't just dream Pearl being here as a ghost." Katherine growled. "Let's just get done with it." The girl laughed silently and toke her hand. The next moment the two of them stood in the hall of a certain english castle. "_Katerina, I shall bid my farewell for tonight_" Elijah said. Cold started wrapping around Katherine's heart when she watched her human self plead the Original to stay with her. But of course nobel and moral Elijah refused. But he promised to walk with her the next day. Katherine knew what would follow. "Can we please just leave?" She asked the ghost. "But why should we? It's such a beautiful scene. Inappropriate love, a nobel, moral man and - oh look, that's such a beautiful present." It was. The cameo medaillon necklace _was_ beautiful. She loved it. Even after 500 years she still wished she would still have it. It was attached to Elijah after all. But now the memory turned. On the way to her chambers Katerina overheard a conversation between Lord Klaus and another man. "She will be sacrificed, no matter what he feels. I had to wait for 500 years. That's enough. Get everything prepared. And make known to my brother that his presence is required like every other vampire's." Katherine turned away. She didn't need to see it to know what happened next. Her younger self left the necklace and a note with only the word '_Why?_' in her chambers, took the moonstone and fled.  
"Oh, that's why... I'm sorry, let's head back. I thought this was your happiest christmas... Anyways focus on the happy part of the evening! This happiness is what's important. Weren't you save with Elijah?" The next moment Katherine was alone in her room.

* * *

When she awoke next a middle-aged woman awaited her. With a sigh Katherine took her outstretched hand and the next moment she was in New Orléans at the airport. there were Elijah and Hayley. The werewolf softly kissed the Original. "Why the hell are you showing me how happy the love of my life is with the wereslut? Aren't you supposed to convince me that he wants me in his life?" Kathrine asked. "Shut up and watch, Kathrine" The ghost of the present christmas said. The vampire forced herself to watch Elijah and Hayley but then Elijah turned around and boarded a plane. "What...?" Katherine murmured but was dragged to the plain's destination. Or well, not exactly. Because where Katherine was now, was not an airport. It was a more than 500 years old castle. She knew this castle all to well. Katherine saw Elijah walk through the castle they met five centuries ago and followed him to a certain room. It was her old bedroom. At the end of the bed she had slept in still stood the chest. The Original opened it and Kathrine could look in. There were few things in it. A dress from 1492, plain linen, uncoloured with a little lacing. On top of it laid... "The necklace!" Katherine exclaimed as Elijah gently took it in his hands and bent his head down towards it. "_I love you Katerina. Forever. Merry Christmas my love._" A single tear rolled down Kathrine's face. Slowly Elijah laid the necklace back down to rest on the gown and closed the chest after pulling another pearl on a long string with at least 500 of them. "He comes here, every year, leaving another pearl on the string, grieving over his loss of you. He forced himself to at least pretend to move on, with Hayley, but he can't" The ghost explained. And then Katherine was back in her bedroom.

* * *

"I really hope this gets over fast" Katherine thought as she awoke to the sight of an elderly woman. The vampire took her hand and found herself looking at an old mansion the next second. She knew it. Oh she knew it so well. And who stepped out of the mansion? Elijah. Katherine thought it was strange, what did the Original do at her birthplace? Elijah looked... broken. There was no other way to describe it. "What happened?" Katherine asked the ghost of the future christmas. "Many things. Three years after that christmas you saw, you were turned human and got terribly ill, because your immune system didn't work, you know, and even if it would, it's almost against all odds to survive pneumonic. When he heard of your death it broke him. He had lost his siblings, Hayley had left him for some werewolf king and almost every one you knew in Mystic Falls is broken or dead. He gave you a proper funeral here and kept your grave looking good. Almost twenty years this was the only thing keeping him alive, but now he can't go on. So he asked a witch to end his existence." The ghost explained as a woman approached Elijah. Kathrine could do nothing but stare as the witch performed a spell and Elijah started turning into dust. A scream escaped Kathrine's lips as she saw the love of her live die. "I think you understand he needs you. We can go."

* * *

The next thing Katherine knew was awaking on the morning of the 24th December. "A new chance" she thought, perfectly knowing what she had to do. Soon she boarded a plane taking her to the very place she should have been 500 years.  
"Forever. Merry Christmas my love" The brunette heard the Original. "To you also a merry christmas Elijah." He spun around looking in her eyes confused but also with love. One step was needed for him to reach her. Two seconds passed when he stood there. Three words escaped her lips before he kissed her: "I love you"

* * *

_**You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you.**_

**Kathrine Pierce, to Elijah, season 4, episode 18 (_American Gothic_)**

* * *

**This is the story of Kathrine and Elijah getting together at last.  
Merry Christmas folks!**

**_Medusa_**


	26. 25th Dec

**So, here's a little Christmas present for you! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Mistletoe Kisses**

_Kalijah:  
_When he opened the door he immediately knew what to expect. It was easy to recognize the scent lingering in the air. Slowly Elijah took a step towards the smiling girl standing in the middle of the room. And then another. And another. Until he stood in font of her. The brunette beauty pointed upwards and Elijah saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. With a small smile he kissed his Katerina.

_Klaroline:  
_With a cry of anger he threw over another table. Artist block once again got the best of him. Caroline could tell from the look on his face, from the empty canvases and the spilled colors. Any other person - any sane person - would have probably left for their own safety but not Caroline. she was not afraid of him. Slowly she approached her husband. "Go Caroline" he growled between clenched teeth. the blonde vampire didn't. Instead she embraced him whispering soothingly into his ear. Slowly he calmed down. "Feeling better?" She asked him. He could only nod. "Look up" the blonde whispered before she kissed Klaus.

_Kolexia:  
_It was still strange to him, so strange. Years and years - almost a century - all his life had been about fighting, fighting in this war he had started because of boredom. And now he wasn't. He knew exactly that there were battles going on. There always was one somewhere. He could always find a war to wage, a battle to fight, a fight to start. But oddly enough he felt no need to do so. the unsteadiness that had driven him all those years was gone. And it was all because of her. Kol smiled when the blonde beauty entered the room. When he first met her he had wanted to kill her. But when he first met her he had also believed she was a guy. He couldn't say he was upset that he wasn't right. The youngest Original brother didn't noticed the mistletoe above her head until he was right underneath it. Finally seeing it he smilingly kissed Alexia.

_Fage:  
_Sage hadn't thought to ever feel this way again. When she thought he was dead, she had thrown it all away, all that had been herself. It had simply hurt too much. Seeing him again had been so incredible and just by talking to him she had collected all those long-lost parts of her and put them back together. And now they were living the life she had always dreamed of when she hadn't been careful enough to prevent dreaming at all. As soon as the bedroom door opened her smile grew even wider at the thought of what was about to happen. The unbelieving look in his eyes was enough to make it worth the effort she had put in. And when he saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just above the bed - above her - and when Finn flashed to her and kissed her.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

_**Medusa**_


End file.
